Stood
|place = 10/21|challenges = 4|votesagainst = 10|days = 25}}Stood, '''also known as McKenna,' is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: GuatemORGla. ''She finished in 10th Place. '' In GuatemORGla, ''Stood started the season with ORG experience from other communities, claiming to have made the merge 15 straight times in games prior. She would uphold this claim, making the merge in ''GuatemORGla, and becoming the Villain of the Season in the process. She started off on Topoxte, becoming an instrumental part of the "Four Lost Thots" alliance along with Abdi, Rize and Tom that controlled the tribe. Along with Rize, she found the tribe's Hidden Immunity Idol. Once on the Nakum 2.0 Tribe after the swap, she was a vital part in the game's first real blindside, faking an argument with Taka, flipping on Yaxha at the F15 Tribal and voting out Infi, establishing an new hierarchy. After Amelia's unanimous elimination, Stood found herself targeted by Time and Taka, and in a very chaotic boot, played her idol, saving herself in a 2-1-3* vote, where she and Gwen voted out Taka. After Nakum lost a record 4th straight Immunity Challenge, Stood played the swing vote so she would be safe, and voted out Time. At the merge, Stood voted in the minority at the first Tribal Council, voting for Corvs instead of Gwen. After the Immunity Challenge, and continuing in the Tribal Council, she called out Abdi and Sex for lying to her the prior vote. However, this resulted in her alienation in the majority, and she was voted out 7-2, with Elsa throwing a vote on Stood. She finished in 10th Place, and voted for Abdi to win Sole Survivor. Stood became the first woman in SurvivORGs to correctly play an idol on themselves and save themselves from elimination. Profile 'Describe yourself in three sentences: '''To start off I'm a very laid back person that loves to just hangout with friends and party it up! I do see myself as very caring and friendly in my everyday life that tries to make everyone laugh and be happy. I'm also very into sports and very athletic, I played 4 different sports throughout high school and now in college I play lacrosse :). '''If you were an ancient deity, what would you be the god of?: '''I'd see myself as Aide because she knows how to be sweet and evil which is exactly me. I'm such a sweet person, social asf in games, usually win the most social award, but I'm also super villainous. In the end it's a game and I'll do whatever I can to win, cut people, lie, as long as it's a logical choice. Aide knows how to be sweet and evil and that's me. Voting Chart Trivia * Stood won the award for Villain of the Season at the ''GuatemORGla reunion show. * Stood was hired as a VIP production assistant for ''SurvivORG: PanORGma'', ''serving for one season before stepping down prior to SurvivORG: Cook ORGlands.'' * Stood was the first woman in SurvivORGs to save themselves with a Hidden Immunity Idol, accomplished at the Final 13. Category:Contestants Category:GuatemORGla Contestants Category:10th Place Category:Villain of the Season Category:VIP